Talk:Gorechimera/@comment-177.17.53.231-20160823234628/@comment-18773219-20160831021900
It's so cool seeing such recent comments on an aging game. :) In my humble-but-not-so-humble-as-to-not-bother-sharing-it-here opinion, the snake doesn't pose much of a threat even when climbing the goat head. Therefore, I try sprinting around to the side of the Chimera (while being somewhat far away from it so that the lion doesn't smack you down with his claws) and doing a running jump to get close to the goat head without as much climbing, then going a little further up to the area between the goat's head and neck. If you're using any of the button-spam abilities (Hundred Kisses or Dire Gouge) it's the perfect opportunity to unleash your wrath on the goat that way. I recommend holding your controller down with one hand while also pulling down the trigger to open the skills menu and putting your index finger on the button needed, then vibrating your arm so that the button gets pushed down as many times as possible. I'm not sure if this actually increases the damage or not but I hope that it does. You never have to learn the timing for this enemy because of its range and size. Staying on the side closer to the snake prevents the lion from turning and clawing at you, and if you kill the snake, then it can't attack either. Just sprint around if the lion leaps back or roars to push you and your pawns away, and once there's an opening after it attacks, you can run back to the side and attack safely. What kind of party are you using to fight the Gorechimera? If your goal is to kill one, then take the effort to rearrange your party to fit your needs. As an Assassin and Magic Archer lover, I tend to make Warrior main pawns who will tank the enemy while also aggressively dealing damage to it, while I run, climb, and spam Hundred Kisses on the giant enemies. Other pawns could be: Mages to heal the party to match the goat's healing and provide weapon buffs to deal damage faster than the goat can heal; Fighters to tank just like the Warriors, but woth better distraction and less knockback, so you won't be as likely to get the epic Imminent Triumph music while fighting but it may be a more effective tactic regardless; finally, Striders to do thr climbing and Hundred Kiss spam to slay the goat and snake. As you're a caster, focus less on trying to use focused bolt and more on weapon buffs for the main damage dealers in your party and using Frigor on the weak points of the lion. Unlike regular Chimera enemies, Comestion won't 2-shot them, but the beginner (Like Frazil) and medium class (like Frigor) spells are better than the high-tier (like Gicel) spells because the Gorechimera is too fast for such slow spells to get much use. Sorry if this was too much to read, but I hope that it helps someone in some way. :)